My Sister
by SourxApples
Summary: I, Ichigo Kurosaki, accept the fact that I love my sister, Orihime Inoue.
1. My Sister

A/N- So IcyPinkRoses has continued Seduction (Yayyy check that fic out by the way its H-O-T!) And im so excited, so I have to dedicate this fic to her and her awesomeness! Not sure if it will be a full fledge story or just a one-shot. Let me know what you great reviewers think.

This is wrong. No this is _fucked up._ I know it is. Well we both know it is, but we still do it. It happens weekly almost. No im lieing agian, this happens almost everyday. What can I say, the last thing im know for is control. I accept that. But it doesnt stop our actions form being wrong. For one, I belong to someone else. And for two, shes...shes...oh god she's got suck a talented tongue.

I watch her under lowerd lashes intently. I know she feels me staring at her, she doesnt like when I stare at her like this out in public. She wont say why, but I know its because my eyes on her makes her feel hot...and horny. Shes bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically on my length. And the muscles in my tigh clench tightly. Her teeth bare my toes dig into the capet holding me steady even though im siting on the edge of the bed. Her little hand is gripping what her tiny mouth cant cover. And then she looks me stright in the eye and I groan slipping a hand through her orange treases and anchoring her head to me, guiding her.

She has done this before and doesnt need my help, I know that-

"Fuck." I hiss, their she goes agian doing that god forbidden trick agian. Her tongue flickers over the head of my shaft agian and my eyes threaten to cross. I can feel it coming hard and fast, and usaully I would release her but she sucks me. _Hard_. Clearly not having the intention to let go of me. Ive never busted inside of her...or on her. But a smirk cross my face. Their was a first time for everything right?

My hand on the back of her head forces her down on me agian, further then she could take. "Mhmmph." I hear her, but im inside her mouth almost to hilt, theres no way I could desphire what she trying to tell me. Im guessing it probably 'what?' or 'Ichigo-kun' But right now I dont care. Her hand which had been gripping me slipped to my waist trying to push her head back but I dont let her. Orihime has a gag reflex, I know that.

"Mhmmph!"

Shes gasps but theirs no way to inhale air but through her nose. I watch her, and her eyes plead with my to release her head. I do, pulling her off me sharply. "Ichigo-kun I-" I shove my self back up to the back of her throat and growl rips through me as I explode in her hot mouth. I thrust into her mouth a few times riding it out as long as I can. She beating her tiny fists agianst my hips, but she stopped once I came. Gently I take her head off me and stare at her. She has no clue what to do with the liquid in her mouth because she has never swallowed before. But ill teach her, just like I taught her all the other naughty things we've done before.

She looks up at me trying to decide weather to spite or swallow.

"Swallow it."

Her grey eyes sparkle with uncertainty and I glare at her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she swallows breathing heavily. Greedly sucking in oxygen into her lungs. I use my thumb to trace her cheeks and bottom lip catching the rest of my release and I hold it out to her. "Open." She obeys, and I smirk agian. "Suck." Her mouth clams over my thumb eagerly and she sucks my thumb hard making me wish I had stuck something else instead of my thumb inside her. I pull my thumb back-well try to. Her hands grip my wrists and her teeth clench down on to my thumb. I love this girl infront of me. Her grey eyes glitter with challenge which I gladly accpet.

My other hand pries her mouth open easily although she is figthing back and I retract my thumb brushing it across her swollen lip before sucking it into my mouth. "Fucking love you and your mouth Orihime." I growl as my teeth bite into that delicious lip. She always bites her lip, it was a bad habit that I found arosing. I pull her lip as far as it can go and I can her squeak as I draw blood. I release it watching amusingly as it snaps back playfully to her mouth.

Orihime Inoue is my sister. Well my adopted sister. I shiver at thinking of doing any of these activities with my biological sisters. I watch her as she shuffles down her skirt and buttons her top. Shes eighteen, and it was fine with me. She legal. I have accpeted the fact, the moment she walked into our home, that I loved her. And she was going to be mine. I admit it.

I, Ichigo Kurosaki, is in love with my sister Orihime Inoue- oh im sorry. Kurosaki now. She changed her name this fall.

Standing I streach and I could see her from the corner of my eyes. She looking at me hungerily, im shirtless after all. But its almost seven. Yuzu, Karin, and that old goat should be back home soon. And that means she will have to wait, I knew she wouldnt mind. And it would be fun to tease her at dinner anyway. I grin flexing as I tucked myself into my jeans I hear her yelp and I know she embarrassed about being caught staring. I bended to snatch the black shirt off the floor and I shuffle it back on.

Shes standing infront of my mirror fixing her hair, her short mint green skirt is fixed and no longer bunched up above her hips like it was a moment ago. _My_ white sweater is fixed also not longer balled up abover her breasts. I pat my back pocket making sure it was still there. She would have to ask me about them later anyway. Like she always did. I hadnt ripped them off this time. I grin, her bright purple lace panties.

It was only my old man, Yuzu, Karin and my self before. Our mother had passed aways when I was only nine. It had been lonely and I then I met Chad, the only person who knows about Orihime and I relationship. He understands it, and I have to say for walking in on us he did a good job at taking the truth. When I was thirteen I could remember it clearly, Orihime had _carried_ an young man to the door steps of my fathers clinic. The man she carried here, had died here. I learned only a day after that, that it was her older brother and only gardian.

Ofcorse we had offered her a place to stay, but she declined staying in the apartment she lived in. I walk past that apartment everyday to go to school and I was surprised one day to see a 'For Rent' sign up on the window. After I had beaten the old landowner I asked where she went. He claimed he hadnt seen here since the day she moved. Which was over a week ago. Yet no one would know she was running around homeless because she came to school everyday neat and happy.

I had figured out from an classmate of mine that she was living in a shealter. My blood had boiled, after I offered her a place to stay she had gone to a shealter? One day after school I had yelled at her, for the first and only time, and forced her-_literally-_ to stay with us. My family welcomed her with open arms, and ever since then she was considered a Kurosaki. Now made official this fall.

"Ichigo-kun"

I turn to her and she looked at my with worry. "Whats wrong?" I ask her, and for a moment I fear that I had pushed her too much a few minutes ago. "Nothing you were just staring out of space for a long time, I feared that the little blue men had gotten a hold of your brain and did plastic surgery." She says with a serious expression, and I cant stop the burst of laughter that come from me. She was two year younger then me, but still came up with the most ridiculious things to say. She starts to laugh too.

But my cell phone inturpts out foolish laughter. My phone is on vibrate but its ontop of the dresser and we both stare at the screen dumbly before I brush past her gently and grab the phone. Its my girlfriend. Swiping my finger across it I answer.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Hey"

"Where are you right now?"

"Home, are you okay?"

"Ofcorse im fine you idiot! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Why did you call?"

"I wanted...I uhh...uhmm...I wanted to.."

"You wanted?" I urged.

"I wanted to come over and uhh...watch a movie or something."

I look over at Orihime and she blinked at me cutely. She doesnt know who im talking too. I smile at her holding up one finger to signal I would only be a minute.

"What time?"

"Around eight or so...If that isnt too late."

She wants to spend the night and I cant wrong her, we havent had a good romp in a while. Its the weekend, and Rukia and I dont have any classes.

"Sure, call me when your leaving."

"I will."

"Bye babe."

"Bye." She says cutely and I know she blushing. Rukia and I have been dating for almost two years. And thats why this is wrong. Not only am I fucking my sister...But im fucking my girlfriend.

Ill be honest. I know secretly Rukia doesnt like Orihime, because of her breasts. Ironically one of the reasons I love hime. So I didnt like having them over because she would always pick at Orihime. Trying to rill her up, but Orihime wasnt like that. No matter what Rukia said or did, Orihime would always smile and just continue on with whatever she was doing.

I didnt allow Rukia to pick on Orihime though. Hell no. Thats what led to us not seeing each other in a while. I told her two weeks back that unless she had some respect for my sister she wasnt allowed to come over anymore. If she did one thing that hurt Orihime this vist then that was it. I dont care we've been dating for almost two years im breaking it off.

Im a little confused, and I dont know exactly who I want yet. Orihime is always hurt when Rukia come around, but I want Rukia...Just not as bad as I want Orihime...Speaking of the orange haired beauty what was she?

"What the hell are you doing?"

Grey eyes blink up at me her arms was that stupid perverted dog Kon. I dont know why I keep him around. His fur brushed across her breasts and I growl. She must of opened the door cause I had thrown him out earlier this afternoon. She clutched him tighter between her boutiful breasts. And I almost broke the phone in my hand.

"But whyyyy Ichi? Hes my doggie too."

The dog barked before licking Orihime on the cheek. Yes I was jelous of a dog. And if I wasnt pissed before I certainly was now. My fingers released my phone on to the bed and I walked over to the two calmly. She clutched him tighter, and I want to roll my eyes at the ridiculious cape the furry brown dog is wearing.

"Ah! Karin-chan I think we should make curry tonight. Do you think Orihime-nee will help tonight?"

"I dont know Yuzu, she was feeling a little sick last night is what Dad said so-"

"Nonsense! Orihime, my precious daughter is a Kurosaki! She is unbeatable! Unstoppable, and shall not be defeated my little meer cold! Come now children have a little faith in your older sister!-"

"Will you shut up already!"

Orihime used this as an escape and snatched the stupid happy dog up before skipping out my room. I palm my head into my foehead as my phone buzzes. Its a text message from Rukia.

_'Im ready' _

I sigh before texting back.

'_Are you going to behave yourself?_'

The response is immdiate as if she expected me to write that.

_Ofcorse, dont I always._

I pull my sneakers on and grab my coat. Its the middle of October and the weather was getting a little chilly. I hated the cold. I could hear my family bickering before I reach the stairs.

"I told you...Orihime would not be bested by a cold. She is a daughter of mine, with strong Kurosaki blood." The old man sound hurt. Probably from Karin roundhousing him in the face.

"So..Does that mean you can help me make dinner Orihime-nee? Im making curry for brother. Its his favorite." I hear Yuzu. She sound excited about making my favorite dish. But she wrong my favorite dish is Orihime...with a side of Rukia.

"Ofcorse Yuzu-chan! Sorry I wasnt able to help last night. I uhh...I was sick." Bullshit. I smirk proudly. She was unable to move. She thought I was kidding when i told her I was going to fuck her till she forgot how to walk.

"Im gunna go see whats on TV." I hear Karin say through my father wierd way of entertaining all the girls in the house. I was a little iffy on brinnging Rukia over, but I decided it would hurt what was the worst that could happen?

I walk down the stairs my car key in hand and my father stops his strange animal like noises. "Where are you going my boy?" I roll my eyes. "To get Rukia, shes-"

"Yesss! Oh Masaki my dare wife it seems my daughter-in-law is going to pay a vist to her dare papa Isshin-"

I slam the door and press the small button that unlocks my black acura. I got it last year for my birthday from my dad. Orihime had delcined my fathers offer for a car. She told him she was okay and she was gratfull enough for the roof over her head. Orihime was like a blessing to all parents over the world. She got good grades, stayed out of trouble, and did anything you'd tell her. I slip into the car and pull off the curb with ease. Tonight was going to be long. And I flinch feeling that strange feeling rise in my chest. It was familiar. _Guilt_.

A/N- Alright. I know I made Ichigo an asshole. He'll change. Trust me. So what do you guys think? Terrible? Awful? I never wrote a story from anyones P.O.V before. So I hope im doing this right. I just want to open a little up on Ichigo. Stop making him so god damn mysterious all the time. Lets see how what really goes on in that thick head of his.

-Apples3


	2. A Ride To School

A/N- -Dodges chair- Well I am not going to use the author note to give a pathetic excuse on why i didnt update in a while. But I am going to use it to clear things up a bit. For one Ichigo and Orihime are NOT blood releated. Orihime was adopted into the Kurosaki family. I had though I cleared it up but Magdalena88 has PM and told me it wasnt clear. Thanks for brinnging it up to me. And by popular demand Orihimes 'boyfriend' shall make his appearence within the next few chaps. Dont worry, she wont grovel on the ground for Ichis attention, but I have to remember to keep her in character you know?

Chapter Two

I sat down, relaxing into the chair by the window. It was cold out. A lot colder then it was any day in October, a little over fifty degrees. I didnt bother to take off my scarf and gloves. And my coat well...Rukia was wearing my coat. I hate winter, and fall. I was more of a spring or summer kind of person. I love the heat. Being cold just wasnt natrual to me. I would rather be scorching hot the even the slightest bits of cold. Snow pisses me off too, and im absoultley dreading the nex four months to come.

Orihime is the complete opposite. She absolutley adored the snow. She loves it more than summer and spring. I remember when we were kids even though I hated the snow I would take her to the park just to see her laugh...and smile. And some times we would build snow mans even though she was horrible at it. Ugh...Im not a sappy person, and I hate romatic shit, but I swear I would do anything to make her smile. So thats why when we were smaller I use to drag myself out of bed early and put on any form of fur or whool I could find before taking her into the park to build snowmans. My eyes wandered off to the only window in the class.

Even though we had gotten a little older, she would still to ask me to take her to that old abandon park to make snowmans, and teach her how to make a snowball. I have been teaching her for over six years now and shes hopeless,but determined. We would disapeer for about the whole day trying to make a tightly compressed snowball. She stopped asking me once I got into highschool...Well she stopped asking me when I met Rukia.

After I met Rukia, we stopped hanging out as much. We rarely left the house to go make snowmans anymore. Instead she took Yuzu, or Karin. Even though Karin hated the snow just like me, but she agreed to go nonetheless. No one could say no to Orihime. I started to feel guilty letting my girlfriend come in between family I would join them even though I had to study for big exams and tests. It was then that I relized and accepted my feelings for Orihime Inoue-Kurosaki. Damn why do I keep messing that up?

I blinked who the hell was waving at me. Oh Rukia. She must have thought I was staring at her because she winked at me and smiled. I turned my attention to the board. I forgot I had this class with her because she rarely came. She was still wearing my grey jacket and I really didnt want to ask her for it back. Guess Ill just have to leave without it. I shivered.

Which reminds me this is my last class of the day, and after this I will have to get Orihime from school. My eyes narrowed. We had an uhh...fight I guess? Could it even be considered a fight? Anyway, I didnt take her to school today like I usually would. Some else did, a guy did. Its pissed me off because I _always_ took her to school, it ticked me off that she would get a ride from a stranger.

_Flashback _

_ I can cook. As a twenty-one year old man I can say that I can make meals. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner. But not desert. Nah, I left that to Orihime, or Yuzu. So here I was sitting around the table watching my younger sisters happily demolish the eggs and beacon I made. I had to wake up the earliest because of my classes. And because I wanted my sisters to have breakfast before they went to school. Surprisingly sweet, loving, kind hearted Yuzu was not a morning person. I didnt mind though._

_ Oddly enough although I woke up the earliest Yuzu and Karin were the first to leave because of Yuzu's fear of being late. No wounder they were rushing to finish thier plate. "Oi! Slow down Yuzu, your an half an hour early!"I said, but she ethier didnt hear me or ignored me all togther. Orihime was usually down here with us eating at this time, but she seemed to be spending a lot of time in her room getting dressed. She usually pulled on her uniform, washed her face and brushed her teeth and was out the door in a matter of seconds._

_ My father takes Yuzu and Karin to school, and II would always take her to school before going to my classes. I didnt want her walking or taking the bus with her best friend Tatsuki. That bitch was too nosey. Always butting in our business.I knew she didnt like me, but she was way off base. She thinks im _abusing_ Orihime because of all Orihimes brusises. But the truth is my princess is probably the most clumsy female I know and thats how she really gets those cuts, and brusies. Maybe its the wild stories she tells the tomboy that got her thinking its a cover up or something.. I didnt like it not one bit. But I tolerated her because she was Orihimes best friend...Tch_

_"Come on Karin-chan! Hurry!"_

_"Im comin' sheesh."_

_ The door closed and I blinked surprised that I hadnt noticed them both finish eating and move from the table. I stood washing out the messy dishes. I didnt mind cooking and cleaning, but laundry was probably my biggest trouble chour wise. But Orihime took care of that. We did the laundry together sometimes, and it was way better then folding clothes alone. Damn...did I metion how much I absolutly __**hated**__ folding laundry? I-_

_ Clumsily rushed footsteps broke me from my train of thought as Orihime came into view. I had to admit I could see why she was taking so long upstairs. Instead of pinning her hair in a bun like she usually would for school it was out and curled. She was wearing glossy pink lip gloss and light blush. She blushed even more upon seeing me, as if she was surprised I was still here. I watched her from my spot at the table. I was wearing my school uniform. White button shirt, and black slacks. Ofcorse I dont wear dress shoes, my sneakers were waiting by the door. She fliniched under my gaze._

_"Un...I d-didnt know you were still here Ichigo-kun."_

_ I raised and eyebrow at her in confusion. I was always here before she went to school. Classes didnt start for another hour and a half. So how was she surprised I was home? Im suspicious now. About her hair, make-up, and strange behavior._

_"Why is your hair out?"_

_"A-ano.."_

_ I could see her small toes dig into the carpet through her socks. On a side thought Orihime probably has the most cutest toes I have ever seen. I would never say that out loud though..it sound creepy. She was flustered, so this confirmed my suspicions that something was diffently up. She kept her head down, and her hair formed a curtain around her protecting her face from my heated gaze. "I thought I would try something different." Liar. Shes fucking lieing to me. But I dont push the subject any further. I nod. "It looks nice on you. Are you ready?" I ask walking towards her and brushing a few locks behind her ear. It was hard to see her face through her thick reddish hair.._

_"A-actually Ichigo-kun...Im g-getting a ride today. So I wont need a -"_

_"From who?" I press. And she doesnt miss a beat._

_"From my friend. A classmate. Hes in my Chemistry class-"_

_"_He?"

_ Oh hell no. She wasnt getting a ride tp school from a 'he' in her chemistry class. No. Thats not how things worked. I know she was still a little freaked out about yesterday when I brought Rukia over and she pratically rubbed our relationship in her face. But that didnt mean she was going to run off and find a boyfriend. No._

_"H-hai."_

_Uhh no. No. Shes not leaving with a man thats not me. _

_Slowly she bent and put her shoes on her tiny feet. _

_"Get your bag Orihime. Were leaving."_

_"Im not leaving with you."_

_I cracked my neck. An action that usually scared her. But she stood her ground._

_"Yes you are. Get your damn bag Orihime."_

_"Ichigo-kun, I already have a ride. Your not taking me to school."_

_"Oh really? Cause im giving you ten seconds to get your ass in the car Hime."_

_She crossed her arms under her breasts. And I growled in warning._

_"One"_

_"Hmph."_

_"Two."_

_"Ichigo-kun I am not-"_

_"Three."_

_"Im not leaving this spot. Ichigo-kun-"_

_"Four"_

_"So you can stop counting and just go."_

_"Five."_

_"..."_

_"Six."_

_Her grey eyes flashed at me in not anger, but pure irritation. I gave her my own glare._

_"Seven."_

_Her hand twitched._

_"Eight."_

_Her eyes darted from her bag to the door._

_"Nine."_

_She stood strighter a small frown playing across her lips. And I had to admit my Hime had grown some balls. Because she would of got moving at the count of three._

_"Ten."_

_There was a knock on the door inturpting us._

_ For a split second we stared at each other and then we were wrestling to the door. My longer legs jumping over the couch, and Orihimes light foot steps ran around the furniture. I was faster taking strides to the door, and when my hand landed on the door nob her hand small hand fisted in my white shirt. She pulled me, and I released the door nob surprised at her strength. Her other hand found purchase in my orange spikes. For a second I was surprise. But I turned tackling her into the couch I jumped over moments ago._

_ She yelped in surprise but her hand still gripped my hair and shirt tightly. And her nails bit into my skin, I didnt feel any pain. Just the full rush of pleasure. "Hime." I growled in warning, but she said nothing. Only her fustrated grunts and groans reached my ears. There was another knock on the door. But I was too busy trying to untangle myself from Orihime. She clutched me to her attempting to put me in head lock. Who the hell does she think she is?_

_ "Hime!" I growled louder, but warning her wasnt doing anything. It seemed like it was time to take action agianst her lithle body. We had never faught like this before. She was serious. Her nails bitting into my face and it was a faint pain in my face. She was scratching me. And biting too! My hand worked around to her wrists. Squeezing them tightly. But she was not letting go. "Oi ! Stop!"_

_That voice didnt belong to Orihime...It was my father._

_ Imediatly the hands left my sclape, and I relaxed releasing her before standing and glaring at her. Orihime scambled from under my weight, and I let her. We both turned to my father. He was standing by the door. Clearly pissed off at both of us. I hadnt heard the door open. And I was surprised he got back from dropping off Yuzu and Karin at school so quickly. He held three large boxes under one arm, and was wearing that retarded lab coat. But he wasnt smiling goofly at us. His face was serious. Orihime stood and grabbed her shoes from the floor. They must of fell off her feet during out mini battle. Looking at her now, her wrists were red from my grip and her hair looked all out of place. Her uniform slightly ruffled._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki ! What the hell are you doing?"_

_What?_

_ Did he just use my last name? I said nothing, knowing what he must of been thinking. Orihimes hair blocked her face from view as she still knelt down slipping on her school shoes. I stood there hair wild, small scratches scattering my face. My father walked toward us both and I could faintly hear horns beeping outside in the distance. I swear to god if its that damn kid I really might go to jail today. My father knelt down infront of Orihime."Orihime-chan..." My dad began. And I still stood there my chest moving up and down rapetedly with Orihimes. She stiffened, before smiling at my dad. _

_"I have to get going Isshin papa.-"_

_"Your not fucking leaving."_

_ Orihime jumped and my dad looked at me in disbelief. Orihime stood behind my dad, and he stared me down clearly waiting for an explanation at my outburst. There was a louder horn this time and before my father or myself cold say anything Orihime snatched her bag off the floor and flew out the door without a coat. _

_Flashback End_

I didnt spear my father a glance, and left only minutes after she did. I knew my father was probably mad as hell or disapointed. But I didnt hit Orihime. It was just some rough housing if you asked me. I would never harm Orihime or do anything to put her life in real danger. I love her...which brings me back to Rukia. Last night didnt go well.

I know that Karin and Yuzu didnt favor Rukia too much. But Rukia didnt seem to notice because she was all over me at the dinner table. First it started with footies, and then an little grab on the thigh. But things started to get heated after Orihime joined us at the dinner table- She was upstairs busying herself with Kon. When Orihime came to the table. Rukia had pratically threw herself into my lap and starteed to kiss me the way she would only in the bedroom.

Ofcorse my father came walking in, Kon in tow. He had glared at me for making my sisters uncomfortable. Well Orihime, and Yuzu uncomfortable because I thought Karin was going to kick me into next Friday. I took Rukia upstairs after dinner and I could hear my family down stairs playing UNO. Rukia asked me to take Kon upstairs and I knew she only wanted him upstairs out of spite. Kon was basically Yuzu and Orihimes dog. But I scooped him upstairs with us nonetheless.

After our...erm activities Kon was sniffing something on the floor, and for a minute I thought he pissed in my room. But Rukia flicked on the light and we both just stared. Because Kon had pulled Orihimes lace panties from my pants pocket, and was snffing it. I was surprised. I never saw Rukia cry, but she had her clothes on and was out the door in seconds.

We made up earlier today though. On my way to class I brought her some flowers and like an oridinary girl she kissed me and asked me for my jacket. Wow. Orihime didnt get angry...But I knew she could. I would like to see her pissed off one day. Hmm...Angry sex with Orihime...oh and make-up sex after that. I need to try it.

I turned to the two seats on my left, which were empty. Chad and Keigo werent here today, and I wasnt really surprised. the hated this damn class. We had all failed it last year and taking it over now. And Rukia...well she was freaking smart, and Im almost sure she failed the exam so she could be stuck in here agian. Anyway, I sorta miss the giant. He was the only one I could talk to about Orihime and I relationship. Ive known him for years, he was a close friend of mine. I would have to pay him a vist and ask him why he didnt come to school.

_Ring! Ring!_

Finally. I snatched up my bag and swagered through the shorter adults in the clss immediatly bee lining to my car. Who ever the hell 'he from my chemistry class' was has a death wish. And I was going to find out who he was one way or another.

A/N-

-Pops head out of hole-

Great fu*k what a wristers block. I wrote this chapter three times...literally. Arg, anyway if you havent yet check out Icypinkroses story seduction if you havent yet. Its still h-o-t HOT! Argh...back to The Gotei 13 and Vampire Lord. Have to get those going.

-Apples3


End file.
